Blue's News
|Box title = Blue's News! |Image file = Paprika_Is_Born.jpg|Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 1, Episode 20 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = Thursday, January 7, 1997 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = Magenta Comes Over |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = Steve Gets the Sniffles |Row 5 title = Skidoo |Row 5 info = Chalkworld |Row 6 title = Clues |Row 6 info = 1. Mr. Salt 2. Mrs. Pepper 3. Bottle |Row 7 title = Incorrect Answer |Row 7 info = Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper have A new Bottle |Row 8 title = Correct Answer |Row 8 info = Baby}} Blue's News is an episode of Blue's Clues from season one. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt (Clue)http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Tickety *Mrs. Pepper (Clue) *Paprika (debut) *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Fifi *http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Sudsy *Bird *Elephant Summary This episode has Steve and you traveling all around and also outside the Blue's Clues house looking for notes. The notes help us to find Blue's Clues and more. We help Shovel and Pail out with a treasure hunt, which also leads us to another note. We solve riddles with a felt friend and later we skidoo into a chalkboard world in search of Slippery's friend. We find another note. Together, the notes mean...that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new baby! Recap Steve welcomes the viewer into the Blue's Clues house. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks upstairs into Blue's room and spots her on the chest in Blue's room. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Tickety reads: Our first clue is in the room where you usually find a spoon. Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the first clue. Steve enters the kitchen and wasn't sure if should look for a spoon. Mr. Salt paces back & forth muttering to himself. Steve told Mr. Salt he was looking for a spoon and didn't realize that Mr. Salt had a pawprint on himself. When Steve got out a wooden spoon, he then realized that Mr. Salt was the first clue. He draws Mr. Salt and asks the viewer What could Blue be trying to tell them about Mr. Salt? Mr. Salt then gives Steve another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. The first hint was a bird plus a house. When Bird plus a House was put together, it led them to the birdhouse. At the birdhouse, they find another hint. The hint was Letters plus a Box. When Letters plus a Box was put together, the answer was Mailbox and went to Mailbox, who had a treasure box. When Steve opened the treasure box, treasure dust came out. Shovel & Pail told Steve to read the message.. Steve did so and the riddle said: "Your 2nd clue will make you sneeze and it's used in lots of recipes. Steve gives the note to Shovel & Pail while he finds the 2nd clue. Steve thinks in his head on what the riddle told him. Steve found the 2nd clue with the viewer's help. Mrs. Pepper was the 2nd clue and was the answer to the riddle about the way pepper makes sneeze and it's used in recipes for cooking. Steve draws Mrs. Pepper. After Steve drew Mrs. Pepper, he reviews the 2 clues. What could Blue be telling Steve and the others with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper? Steve thinks in his head and then a sneeze was heard out of nowhere. Steve asks the viewer: Was that you sneezing? A felt friend was the one who was sneezing. The felt friend had some riddles. The first riddle was What has a skinny tail, big ears and weighs a ton? The answer was an elephant. The 2nd riddle was: What is green and bumpy and tastes sour? The answer was a pickle. After solving the felt friend's riddles, it was mailtime. Then, Mailbox had a riddle for Steve. His riddle was: "Who wears a green striped shirt and looks for Blue's Clues all day. Steve said that it was him. Mailbox gives Steve the letter for answering correctly, after getting the mail, Steve closes the letter the wrong way and he got stunned. He looked at the letter and saw it was a picture of Slippery. Steve goes to Slippery in the bathroom and Slippery asked You figured out the big news yet? and he slips. Slippery asked Steve to give a message to his friend who lives in a chalkboard. Slippery's message was Hi, I miss you, love Slippery. Then Steve goes to a chalkboard and saw Blue who skidooed into the chalkboard and then Steve skidooed into the chalkboard as well. Steve was amazed he was in a chalkworld. He gets out a piece of chalk and draws birds. Next, he draws a river. Steve then had to draw something to take him & Blue across the river. Steve panics a little but the viewers told him A boat. Steve calms down and had to figure out how to draw a boat. He draws a semi circle and then a boat made of chalk came to life. Steve staggers a little and then Blue appears. Now, they had to go searching for Slippery's friend. Steve & Blue weren't moving in the boat because they needed something to make the boat move. Blue draws an Oar. After that, they were off to find Slippery's friend. Just then, big waves came. Steve looked stunned. A big wave was coming this way. Blue paddles the boat faster and Steve tries to blow waves back. But, Steve & Blue were in chalkworld, so he erases the big wave. Steve goes Phew, huh, that was close and puts the eraser down. All of a sudden Steve thought he saw Slippery's friend and asks Oh, excuse me, are you Slippery's friend? And he goes Yup, that's me. Steve explained that he & Blue had a message for him from Slippery Soap. They went Hi, I miss you, love Slippery. Slippery's friend replies Oh, thanks and asks Hey, are you Steve? Steve replies yes. Slippery's friend had a message for Steve & Blue and says Your last clue holds a drink and is closer than you think. Steve pictures the riddle in his head and said: Well, thanks Slippery's friend. And then they learned that his name was Sudsy. Blue draws a picture home. They both skidooed out of chalkworld to find the 3rd clue. They find it and it was a bottle. Steve draws the bottle in his notebook. and then he goes to the Thinking Chair and tries to put the 3 clues together. Steve reviews the clues on Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and a bottle and is trying to figure out what could Blue be telling Steve and the others about Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and a bottle. Steve thought they had a new bottle but that wasn't the answer. He looks at the clues one more time and finally figures out what the clues mean: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were having a baby. The characters run into the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name the baby Paprika and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Quotes Steve: Must Be Our Good News! *Blue (barking) *Steve: Okay Okay What Do You Wanna Tell Us? *Steve: Oh. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Tell Us Huh? Well Since I Just Happen To Love Blue's Clues, I Think That's A Great Idea. Don't You? Trivia * This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with Bye, Steve! *The Boat Music was recorded from the entertament center from Skidoo Adventure The Anything Box Blue Goes To The Beach and Environments. *In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home, when Paprika is born. Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinammon's birth. *This is also the first episode where the kids in the background don't sing along on how to play Blue's Clues. But, this wasn't put to permanent use just yet. Because the season 2 premiere Steve Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem *This is the only episode where Sudsy is introduced. *This is the second time that We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues was not featured, but this time, it was interupted by Paprika's birth. *Paprika is born in this episode. *This is the last episode of Season 1. Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The We Just Figured Out Blues Clues Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1990s